best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"90210" by Travis Scott
90210 is a song by American rapper Travis Scott. It features Kacy Hill. Lyrics (Dean, what's poppin'? Yo, Travis) Mhm, ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo Mama's bailing down that road, craving 9021... She a porn star girl, oh, from the valley (Honestly, God bless) Who left her hometown world all for the alley Oh, created Lake Tahoe all from her panties (I hope it was wet like my jumper, though) Ooh, used to take the long way home Long way home, all for that candy, mm Baby's hooked on feeling low Do, do, do Do, doo Jacques turn La Flame, now he rolling on an Addy 50 on a chain, another 50 on a Caddy, oh He might pop him a pill, pop him a seal, pop anyone Pop anything, pop anything to find that alley Hmm, yeah, then find an alley, mm Baby's hooked on feeling low Do, do, do Do, doo In the 90210, 90210, looking for that alley In the 90210, 90210, looking for that alley, ooh It's the superstar girl, superstar girl, roaming in that alley Baby's hooked on feeling low In the 90210, 90210, somewhere in that alley Yeah, my granny called, she said, "Travie, you work too hard I'm worried you'll forget about me" I'm falling in and out of clouds, don't worry, I'ma get it, Granny What happened? Now my daddy happy, Mama called me up That money coming and she love me, I done made it now I done found life's meaning now All them days her heart'd break, her heart not in pieces now Friends turning into fraud n*ggas Practicing, have the passion, you n*ggas packaged different All you n*ggas, you n*ggas want the swag, you can't have it I'ma sell it, you n*ggas salary bout' to cap, bitch Youngest n*gga outta Houston at the Grammys Smiling at 'em laughing at me I passed the rock to Ye, he pump faked and passed it back, bitch All of this off of rapping, should've wrote this in Latin Yeah, mmm, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I know, I know, I know, I know, I know Cuzzo said we in the store, yeah, we 'bout to drop a 4 He pass the cigarette, I choke Tell my auntie put them ports down, them ports down Now you know you love your own now Hit the stage, they got their hands up, don't put your nose down I ain't knockin', n*gga, I knocked the door down, for sure now Whole crew, I swear they counting on me Gold chains, gold rings, I got an island on me Houses on me, he got them ounces on him Holy father, come save these n*ggas, I'm styling on 'em Good Lord, I see my good fortune in all these horses I'm driving too fast to stop, so all these signs, I ignore them Distant sky, from north of the border my chips is in order My mom's biggest supporter so now n*ggas support a n*gga Why It Rocks # The amazing production on both parts of the song. # Travis Scott delivers an amazing performance and utilises autotune very well on the first half of the song. On the second half of the song, Travis also delivers another amazing performance and raps very well. # The lyrics are great. # Kacy Hill sounds amazing on her parts of the song. # The music video is very good and creative. # This is easily Travis Scott's best song. # The song was very well received by both audience and critics. Music Video Travis Scott - 90210 (Official Music Video) ft. Kacy Hill Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Travis Scott Category:Songs with awesome music videos